1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The general inventive concept relates to an auxiliary memory unit of a computer system, and more particularly, to a hard disk drive which can effectively remove internal humidity and thus improve reliance and performance in humid environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD) has been widely used as an auxiliary memory unit of a computer system or the like.
The hard disk drive includes a desiccant member as a means for keeping internal humidity constant.
Such a desiccant member absorbs humidity when humidity in the hard disk drive becomes higher, and keeps the humidity in the hard disk drive low.
However, once the humidity in the hard disk drive is too high and saturates the desiccant member with humidity, the desiccant member only serves as a source of supplying humidity to the inside of the hard disk drive rather than performs its original function, thereby lowering the reliance and the performance of the hard disk drive in increased or high humidity environments. Accordingly, there is need of preparing a countermeasure to this.